The present invention relates to new 23-imino derivatives of the compounds collectively defined as 23-keto C-076 compounds. These C-076 antibiotics preferably are produced by the fermentation of the microorganism Streptomyces avermitilis. The morphological characteristics, compounds and method for the production of the 23-keto C-076 compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,760, issued to Mrozik et al on Sept. 15, 1981 and in German Patent Publication No. P 2717040.7-42, both incorporated herein by reference.
The C-076 compounds are complex macrolides which have a 23-hydroxy substituent, as well as two other hydroxy groups. The selective oxidation of this 23-hydroxy group to a 23-oxy group is disclosed. The present invention provides a further derivatization of the oxo group to afford 23-imino derivatives. These 23-imino derivatives of the C-076 compounds are useful for the prevention, treatment or control of helmintic, ectoparasitic, insect, acarid, and nematode infections and infestations in warm-blooded animals and agricultural crops.